


Distance is but a Concept

by Star_Trashinum



Series: Trans Riko and Genderfluid Yo [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Genderfluid You, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Transgender Riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Yo and Riko are miles and miles apart; but still manage to make the distance work.





	Distance is but a Concept

**Author's Note:**

> Yo's screen name is YoYoYosoro  
> Riko's screen name is Sakura919

 

_ Sakura919 - I love you sweetheart; _

_ I’m gonna take a nap; school is rough, and i need to recharge my batteries =3=;; _

_ Catch ‘ya in a few hours! _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - Kk; ill text u later babe =w= _ __  
_ Have a good sleep! _ __  
__ <3 <3 <3    
  
\---   
  
Yo smiled as she put her phone down, giving her boyfriend a chance to sleep after a long day of classes, turning to take a drink from her water bottle.

 

“One year, four months and three days since Riko’s been away, huh?” Yo thought as she rested her back onto the chair she was on, (thinking of her boyfriend, which tended to happen on an hourly basis,) “I can’t wait to see him for the summer; it’s been too long since I’ve held him for real.”

 

Yo zoned out, only focused on the small lines of the textbook and the soft whirrs of the ambient music of her phone, hours passing until a sudden shake of her phone startles her. 

 

“Oh, a text from Riko? I must have been more focused than I expected, ehe~” Yo thought to herself, looking at the notification, only to find an adorable photo of a bedhead Riko holding Yo’s pillow (that he begged to bring with him when he went overseas) tightly, with the caption  _ ‘snuggling with my Yo-chan’ _ .

“U-Uwah, so cute out of nowhere; and now i'm embarrassed in the library and i must look like a total dork right now…”

 

_ YoYoYosoro - omg baby you’re so cute!!!! Wtfwtfwtf i’m gay _

 

_ Sakura919 - Babe omg you must look like a huge dork right now; are you red? _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - pffffft nooooo of course not shush/////// _

 

_ Sakura919 - ehehehehe mwah mwah mwah _

_ Want to Skype later? _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - Of course!! _

 

You quickly got up, shuffling all her notes in between the pages of her psychology textbook, haphazardly throwing it into her drawstring bag as she nearly tripped on her way to the bus shelter, the prospect of getting to see Riko being her sole source of energy.

 

\---

 

Riko gave a groan of exhaustion as he finished his seventeenth set of scales for the day, giving himself a mental checkmark for bothering to practice piano theory today. He takes his phone out, smiling at the dorky picture of him and Yo, posing together for their graduation ceremony; Riko in a simple black and red suit, and Yo in a stylish grey and black dress. He kisses the screen as a calming, happy reminder of his girlfriend, even if she wasn’t there in the flesh. Riko got up and shuffled his way to the sparsely stocked fridge in his dorm, and took the near empty carton of chocolate milk, downing its contents in one go; obviously too exhausted to fetch a glass or think about how much milk he was able to drink in one sitting. He walked over to his couch, doing a complete 180° turn before falling down and sinking right into the fabric. 

 

“Way to take an exhausting major,” Riko complained as he stretched his hands and wrists, feeling the more physical pains of the major he chose. He flailed his arms a bit towards the coffee table that had his laptop, and after a dozen or so attempts, managed to secure a grip on the computer that wouldn’t end with a shattered screen on the floor. He moved the computer onto his lap, mindlessly scrolling through his various feeds and dashboards until exhaustion washed over him like a sleep-deprived tidal wave. After almost half an hour, Riko was awoken by his phone’s notifications, buzzing to tell that Yo had sent a message to him, to which he excitedly sat up and read.

 

_ YoYoYosoro - Im home baby!!!!!!!!!  _

_ Just txt me when ur ready; do ur chores first!!!! _

 

_ Sakura919 - i definitely did them dont woree :3c _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - if you don’t do them i wont call you _

 

_ Sakura919 - no no no  _

_ Okiee ill do them =3=;; _

 

Riko set his laptop back on the coffee table and rolled off the couch, taking as much time as he could to rise up off the floor before walking towards the pile of freshly washed and dried clothes he had laundered earlier in the day, moving them into his room. He made quick but sloppy work of hanging up and folding his clothes; stuffing the garments into whatever closet or drawer space he had access to. Riko almost missed having Yo around; if there was one important thing he could count on for her, it was her ability to keep a clean room; Riko constantly struggled to find them floor in his dorm room sometimes. Breathing a sigh of relief as he sorted (somewhat) his extra clothing, he placed the basket back into the laundry section of the room, and scrounged around his drawer for a working set of headphones. Not wasting any time, Riko quickly made his way back to his laptop; plugging his earbuds into the jack before messaging his girlfriend.   
  


_ Sakura919 - Theyre done now, can we call? I miss you//// _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - yes yes darling <3 _

 

\---

 

Doo doo dooooo, doo-doo-doo, doo doo dooooo, doo-doo-doo~ (Insert annoying Skype jingle here)

 

“H-Hello? Is my mic working for you, Yo?” Riko asked in a crackly, hushed voice; adjusting the screen on his laptop to make sure Yo could see him, “-bzzt- can you see me?”

 

“Y-You’re muffled, maybe try switching ears on your headphones?” Yo suggested, watching as her boyfriend fiddled with his microphone, before replying with a clearer sounding kiss to the camera, “sounds good and looks good as always, since you’re here baby; and a -kiss- to you too~”

 

“You’re so cute with all the kisses you send, Yo,” Riko teases, watching the pixel-ridden form of his girlfriend blush on the screen, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to shower him in kisses, “gonna be studying for your sociology test on Friday?” 

 

Yo chuckled at the mention of her sociology course; it was mandatory for her to finish at least one or two courses on the subject to complete her degree, but the less done involving it, the better. “Yes darling, I was making more notes while you napped today; I’m a good noodle, I swear!” Yo pleaded, not at all wanting to face the wrath of a worried Riko, making sure over and over that Yo had completely finished all her homework, “you need to be studying as well darling; don't forget that!”

The couple fell into their usual evening ritual; whatever little time they were given free, they chose to spend it together in calls, even if the only noise emanating was the clicking of keys or the scritching of pens. The two only really exchanged small talk as they worked; asking about how their day went, and how they were, accompanied with the infrequent cough or trip to the bathroom. Even though the routine felt a bit lonesome or left each other longing, it was the best they could do with the space between them. 

 

“H-Hey, Riko; d’y’wanna take a quick break? I finished a huge chunk of my work and my eyes are starting to glaze over… “ Yo asks, rubbing her eyes as she takes a gulp of water.

 

“Of course dear; no need to ask me to take a break; you need to go at your own pace,” Riko cutely answers, pausing his work to faux kiss the phone’s camera, “and that’s for working so hard today!” Riko watches as his girlfriend visibly blushes after the kiss, burying her face into her hands.

 

“W-What did I do to deserve such a cute dork…” Yo whines, too embarrassed to do anything but babble about Riko, “you’re too cute… I can’t handle this much adorableness, darling.” Yo struggled to work her way out of the hiding spot her hands created trying to face the camera, only to see a smugly smiling Riko on the other hand; a smile that could melt any heart. Not wanting to fall head over heels so easily, Yo attempted to kiss her camera in the same manner, in hopes of out-cute-ing her boyfriend, but leaned too far forward. “And a kiss for you too darling; mw-- AAAAAAAAH!!!!!” 

 

Riko erupted into a fit of giggles as he watched the feed of Yo’s camera violently shake as Yo fell forwards, pulling the phone, along with Yo, down onto the hardwood. “Are you alright, love?” Riko stifled, trying his damndest not to laugh at his probably injured girlfriend, “You gonna be alright? You fell head over heels just then.”   
  


“I-It’s -sniff- n-not funny…. You’re a big meanie….” Yo whined, almost crying due to sheer embarrassment, “I’m never ever ever  **ever** gonna smooch you again! -ugly crying snorting noise-”

 

“Ehehe, what did I ever do to deserve a girlfriend this cute?” Riko happily cooed, kissing the screen again to further fluster his girlfriend, “I swear, every day makes me miss you more and more; I can’t wait to come home to this dorky mess.” Riko’s smile warmed as his girlfriend sat back in her chair, refocusing her camera so that Riko was able to see her again. “Seems like it's been forever since I was there with you; luckily I’m able to take that trip this summer; goodness knows I miss being with you,” he remembered, longing to hold Yo again for real, “I miss you a lot, Yo.”

 

“Y-You can’t just go saying stuff like that, baby…” Yo smiled, looking back at Riko through the little screen on the camera, “I still can’t believe my boyfr--

 

-sad boop noise-

* **Call ended.** *

 

Riko sees the end call screen flash up towards him, and checks to the very bottom of the computer.

_ Yup, dorm internet is down  _ **_again_ ** _.  _ Riko thought as he sighed in frustration; for how upkept the building was (thank God for that though), the one glaring weakness it had was the poor internet, due to being shared by a large mass of college students, all trying desperately to use the internet to search for pre-written papers before deadlines. Riko got up off the couch, walking to the cupboard to get a glass, taking it over to the water cooler as he looked at his phone impatiently, looking to see if he would connect to the internet again. Riko passed the time, finishing his glass before filling it again, only to be interrupted by what seemed to be 20 ringing notifications playing at once; a sign that his internet returned. 

 

_ Let’s see, what happened while I was -- Did Yo just call me 24 times in a row _

 

Riko quickly made his way back to the computer, seeing that, in fact, Yo was calling him. He answered, and was greeted to the sounds of shuffling headphones, and an excited squeak from Yo.

 

“R-Riko, you’re back!” Yo exclaimed, sounding relieved and overjoyed, “I could tell something was up with your internet, but I didn’t know for sure, eheh.”

 

Riko gave a silent laugh; God, his girlfriend was just so cute sometimes. “Dear, I know you missed me and all,” Riko started, smiling as the all familiar face of his girlfriend loaded up, “but you called me 24 times in a row in about 10 minutes; any reason for that?”

 

“Haha… ummmm, yeah… well I… uhhhm… I can explain,” Yo stammered, noticing just how embarrassing and dorky it was to call that many times, “You see… I really missed you… and i really like hearing your voice, Riko.”

 

“You’re such a dork sometimes Yo; you seem to outdo yourself every day,” Riko jokingly stated, watching Yo’s cheeks huff up in fake anger, “but you’re my dork, baby.” Riko watched as Yo’s smile reappeared, seeing her roll over in her bed before reappearing with a large soft pillow, wrapping her arms around it tightly.

 

“Hugging this pillow makes it feel like you’re still here; you slept on this so much that you must have put a spell on it,” Yo fantasized, pressing herself a little closer to the mock Riko she had with her, “I’m patient, but I can’t wait until youre back home, Riko.” The two shared a tender, silent moment as Yo sighed into the pillow, nuzzling her head to the top of the pillow. The two sat in a quiet bliss, sharing kisses with the camera, before Riko yawned loudly, making Yo notice that he looked visibly more tired than the beginning of the call. She giggled, shifting her head up so that she could see her boyfriend again, “is a certain someone cute and sleepy? It’s getting quite late over there love.”

 

“No no no, I’m alright; I usually sleep later than this, baby,” Riko argued, not wanting to leave the call over just a simple yawn, “and plus, i still want to talk to you; I can live without a little sleep.”

 

“But Rikoooo, you have your 8am classes tomorrow; I don’t want you falling asleep during those baby,” Yo reminded him, knowing full well that if he stayed up any longer, he might sleep through a lecture, which was no bueno in her books, “I want to talk to you as well, but school comes first darling.”

 

Riko gave a small sigh, knowing that there was a bit of validity in his girlfriend’s voice. “Fine, I’ll head to bed now; school is first, like ya said,” Riko agreed, giving a smile of thanks for his girlfriend’s perseverance, “I still want to text you, is that alright baby?” 

 

“Of course it is, silly; any time with you is good time spent,” Yo reassured, putting the pillow over to the side to get a better look at Riko, “now, get that cute butt to bed or else I won’t text ya; goodnight Riko~”

 

“Okay okay; goodnight to you too, Yo~”

 

-sad boop noise-

* **Call ended.** *

 

\---

 

_ Sakura919 - You’re too cute, Yo~ _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - wehhh =3=;; i just really wanted to kiss you, ok? _ __  
  


_ Sakura919 - yes dear, I know ^_^ _

_ How did I get to deserve a girlfriend this cute _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - angkjfanhkhglnlkhdnjklfhz _

_ How did  _ **_I_ ** _ deserve a boyfriend this cute _

_ Like _

_ What the heck??? _

 

_ Sakura919 - I love you so much, Yo _

_ I can’t wait to be back home and kiss you for real _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - Me too, Riko <3 _

 

Riko gave another big yawn as he shut his laptop close, making sure it wouldn’t fall off his table, before taking off his headphones, walking to his room to get ready for bed. Teeth were brushed, faces were washed, clothes taken off and pyjamas were acquired, as Riko jumped himself into bed. He rustled around in his covers, wrapping his arms and legs comfortably around a pillow before opening his phone again, scrolling through social media to see what ridiculous antics the rest of his team was up to, before checking up on his girlfriend.

 

_ Sakura919 - Ya still up Yo? _

 

Riko switches applications after sending the message, scrolling around through videos online before finding a particularly cute cat video, wanting to watch at least one video before he went to bed. Minutes go by, and laughs echo the small room as he goes through the adorable video, moving through two or three more because of how gosh darn cute those cats were. He smiles, knowing full well that his girlfriend was probably fast asleep at this point, cuddling the pillow close. Even though he was the one that was hours ahead, Yo always had the tendency to sleep first; she was the early riser between the two of them.

 

_ Sakura919 - Hope you have a good rest, sleepyhead; see you tomorrow! _

_ I love you so much <3 _

 

\---

 

Yo woke up, flopping around onto her side as piano notes danced around the room, waking the girl up as well as soothing her heart. The alarm was a bit of a gift in itself; a recording done by Riko a few months ago for Valentine’s Day of a song that was dear to the both of them. Yo had ended up keeping it all this time later, and had surprised Riko by never wanting to change it. She rolled over, draping her bed sheets around her body, reaching over to her phone to find the small cute messages Riko had sent the day before. She smiled as she read them, thinking of anything that she could send that could match up to the dorky romantics of Riko. Yo gasped, grabbing her nearby pillow as she cuddled it tightly, thinking as hard as she could about how the pillow was definitely her boyfriend in that moment and time.  Yo rustled around on her bed for her phone, quickly unlocking it as she raced to her photo app. She held the camera out in front of the pillow, giving her biggest and goofiest smile as she held the pillow tightly, taking a picture or two, to make sure it looked perfect for her dearest. Satisfied with her little gift, she sent it to her boyfriend, with a few hearts for good luck.

 

_ YoYoYosoro sent GoodMorning.jpg _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

_ Gooood morning baby  _

_ Hope you slept ok~ _

 

\--- 

  
Riko suddenly awoke from his extremely restful, definitely-didn’t-sleep-until-12 slumber, finding the source of his problems to be the buzzer of his phone, going off under his back. He lazily flipped over, swiping away notifications of emails and the fifty million posts that the rest of Aqours tagged him in (bless their souls) of the silly antics they were up to. He saw that Yo sent a few messages; most likely a good morning to cheer him on for the day; he always thought it was the sweetest when Yo went out of her way to do that. He audibly gasped seeing the photo of Yo; her hair was all ruffled and pointing every which way, her eyes were droopy and smiling, and her crooked grin was absolutely adorable.

 

_ Sakura919 - knljsfbfknj;agerkjlnzdhtdzjknlzdthkjnrsjhyly _

_ Good morning baby <3<3<3 _

_ Ur,, ur too cute wtf _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - eheheh ^///^ _

_ A good good morning to you, handsome! _

_ Guessing you liked the picture _

 

_ Sakura919 - uh ya how could i not???? _

_ It just makes me miss u; you look so cute cuddling the pillow _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - anjksdfgjink I miss you too  _

_ Thats why i hug the pillow so much _

_ So i can hug you _

 

_ Sakura919 - snjkgknjgaknjlgkjnarjnk _

_ I want to run and hug you right now _

 

YoYoYosoro - I wish i could too love.

_ Distance is but a concept when my mind thinks of nothing but you. _

 

_ Sakura919 - wtf,,,,, w t f,,  _

_ Youre so cheesy out of nowhere,,, w     t    f _

_ Baby that’s  _ **_gay_ ** _ ,,,, _

 

_ YoYoYosoro - =w=  _

_ I loooooooove you <3 _

  
_ Sakura919 - I love you too <3 _


End file.
